Tulips
by Ai-Kyung-Wei
Summary: Harry's daughter Tulip catches up with a certain someone whilst Harry is away on a mission. AU/OOC Voldemort has been defeated but this does not follow any book so to say. M-PREG is implied alot! rated T may change....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or anything except Tulip.. shes mine!! And Eagle Key School but we'll get to that later. this is all mutated from the wonderful works of J.K Rowling ..... i dont own anything.. :(**

**This is my first ever Harry Potter Story..I just got the inspiration and i had to type so its now 02:31 am and i just had to post it! if you find things that dont make sense please tell me so i can correct them! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I never get reviews :( i think people are trying to say something with that....**

* * *

The nearly 4 Year-old Tulip solemnly gazed at the fibres in the carpet on the floor whilst playing with her father's black fluffy hair. She could hear him muttering things about this 'Draco' fellow; He often did this during his sleep, Tulip always sat there in the mornings listening. He never mentioned this man whilst he was awake, this always made Tulip ponder who this 'Draco' could be...

Tulip was the world renowned daughter of The-Boy-Who-Lived, (even though Voldermort had been defeated nigh on 5 years now the name had stuck like chewing gum to the bottom of a shoe,) and everyone wanted to know of her mother.

She often asked Daddy what her mummy looked like and Harry tried to explain too as much extent to the young girl that she was special.

"How am I special Daddy?" asked the girl, childish innocence radiating in her eyes.

"Well my little flower...You don't have a mummy...you have two daddies!" replied Harry Potter, the current defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Tulip loved Hogwarts. She didn't know how to use any magic and she couldn't yet see over the top of the tables in The Grand Hall without a high chair, but this place was home and always full of life. She spent most her days poking around different parts of the school, getting into mischief.

Harry was sure that the two Weasley twins weren't even as bad as her!

Her most favourite place was with Professor Snape even though everyone thought he was a weird creepy man, she saw through his facade and enjoyed just sitting and watching him be mean to the older kids that had done things wrong or were just plain annoying.

Many heard her rather evil sounding cackles as her and her best friend Peeves planned attacks on first years and nasty evil pranks on big old 7th years.

Nobody could deny that she was a Malfoy through 'n through with her piercing steel eyes with flecks of a deep green and curly manic ice blonde hair. She had the attitude and jealousy problems down to a T and she was especially good at slinking along dark corridors.

She felt her father stirring and she quickly scampered off back to her turret room which had been charmed onto the side of the castle just for her.

In her room were assortments of greens reds gold's and silvers all splashed haphazardly in the small cylindrical room.

"Tulip?" came the low melody of Harry's voice.

Tulip jumped from her bed and ran down the spindly spiral staircase to the common room slash office. She took a leap off the bottom step, straight into her dads waiting arms.

"Tulip Dracoanna Alexsius Malfoy-Potter! What have I told about running down that staircase!" playfully scolded the tousled haired man.

"I shouldn't do it because I'll fall again and it will hurt." Said the young girl in a bored tone.

"Exactly, now let's eat!" said Harry as they swept out of the door and onto one-eye witch passage.

"Morning Potters" said Snape in the usual monotone voice.

"Morning Severus!!" came the giddy reply of the giggling girl in Harry's arms. They had reached The Great Hall and were currently walking towards the teachers table.

Harry caught the eye of Albus Dumbledore, who beckoned to him.

"I'll be right back 'kay Tu?" he said to the small girl after placing her in her high chair.

"Sure Daddy!" Came the bright reply from the girl, who didn't even know what was just said to her as she was having too much fun discreetly flinging egg at this bitchy 'dunderhead'7th year, as Mr. Snapey-Snape likes to put it, she hated that girl cause she liked her daddy too much and Tulip-other big fancy names-Malfoy-potter doesn't like sharing with bitchy dunderheads that are ugly.

She had been told many times that she was not allowed to say mean words, but she liked mean words and daddy never said she couldn't think them.

When Harry returned to the seat beside his daughter he was nervous. Albus had told him that he was needed in the Far East to help with the revenge seeking death-eater problem that they were having.

See even though 5 years had passed, some death eaters that escaped to foreign countries were now seeking revenge for the killing of their master. Harry realised that this problem must be worse than they feared else he would not have been asked...Well told, that he was to leave for the Sahara desert to help round up these vagabonds that had made hide-out there.

Harry stole a glance at his beautiful young daughter and couldn't help but pick out the Malfoy features. Her eyes, her hair, (well excluding its ability to be untameable that was all Potter genes!) the slight little upturn at the end of her nose, her attitude. Just as he thought this he saw his beautiful little girl load her spoon up with mushy eggs and fling them at Sue Picksly, a flirtatious 7th year Hufflepuff that didn't get the fact that Harry had a child, was too old for her and that he didn't like beings of the female kind. He decided against telling off the young girl and instead congratulated her for having such a steady aim after she timed the flight perfectly, thus getting poor Sue straight in the face.

The young girl was so blatantly Slytherin and he knew that if she and Draco were ever to meet then there would be no denying her heritage.

Tulip was a popular with everyone he knew. After being given the Marauders map by Harry she turned into quite the explorer. She had been down every secret passage, been to 59% of the vast rooms at Hogwarts, she had even been down to The Chamber of Secrets to see the skeleton of the great basilisk snake that her dad killed when rescuing Aunt Ginny from Voldemort. Tulip had inherited the ability to speak Parsletongue form Harry and found much enjoyment in the summer months to sit out on the Quidditch pitch and converse with various grass snakes that liked to visit her.

The forbidden forest also held many of her companions. Hagrid was very fond of the small girl and often took her to visit the creatures that lurked in the undergrowth, her favourite was Fluffy the three headed dog. As soon as she saw the dog she ran up and scratched its belly without a fear, even though that dog could easily squish the little girl with the very tip of its claw.

Harry though did think of her safety and had given her an unbreakable bracelet to wear. He had cast many charms on it to give him various alarms and had attached many strong wards to it so that no harm would befall his precious daughter. This bracelet also held the essence of his magic, so if he wasn't there Tulip would still feel safe and secure and she would never feel alone.

He sighed at the thought of having to leave her even if this thing was over in a week, not that it would be. Harry's life never could be just simple, plain or boring. No, it just constantly threw him curveballs.

After hugging her daddy goodbye for the day, Tulip set off for the owlery. She liked it there and she always snuck treats from breakfast for Hedwig and her own baby owl Skillet. She didn't know what a skillet was but found it a funny word when she heard Winky the house-elf say it one day, whilst enjoying a snack in the kitchens. Tulip loved house-elves too, they were her height and never ever ignored her, they brought her nice treats and she was grateful to them and sometimes tried to help them as much as she could.

Harry returned to his chambers and realised he had a free first lesson. After pondering what to do he reached up and grabbed the photo album of the top shelf of the book case.

Harry poured over photos of him and Draco hugging, kissing, talking on the grounds, playing Quidditch, and walking to and from places. Many of these photos Harry didn't realise at the time were being taken. He wished that they weren't, as that was one of the reasons Draco couldn't take it any longer, but at the same time was thankful for as now he could look back over the times he shared with his now ex-boyfriend.

"Aww shit!!" exclaimed Harry when he glanced at the clock. He flung himself out of his bedroom and into the common room before taking a sharp left and running down the staircase connecting his living quarters to the corridor outside his classroom.

He burst into the classroom, muttering sorry for being late, and began teaching them all about gnomes. Harry often retold stories of summer days spent at the burrow flinging the little buggers out of random objects such as wellies and watering cans.

Many students asked how they were dark and Harry replied

"Oh they aren't dark there just nasty little blighters!" usually chuckling at the end.

Tulip had spent enough time in owlery and decided she wanted to go to Honeydukes and see what new sweets they had got in, but for that she needed to put on her cloak and get some money from her piggy bank.

As she walked into her Dads room she noticed that the big blue shiny book was open on the table. She had never seen the big blue shiny book off its shelf before and she wondered why it was just left there.

She tottered over to the chair and hauled herself up. The book had no writing but was filled with little moving pictures of her dad, but younger, with a pointy faced blond haired man. As she flickered through the pages she watched as her dad and this man walked hand in hand through familiar corridors, played on familiar Quidditch pitches, dressed in familiar robes of different house colours. As she looked at this other man she recognised features, not from her dreams, but from her own face. They shared the same eyes and nose; she definitely had his icy hair colour. She wondered if there was anything else similar about them.

Harry returned to his room to find his daughter pouring over the photo album. He felt a twinge of anger and then one of sorrow and guilt.

Tulip looked around and saw her father standing in the doorway. She felt scared that she was going to be scolded for trespassing but all Harry did was come in and scoop her up in his arms. She loved it when she was cuddled in her dad's arms. She felt him there with her throughout the day but when he really was there she felt the love that he radiated for her.

She awoke to someone prodding her side. Winky stood there with her large brown eyes and tomato nose,

"It's time for dinner Miss Tulip" said the dutiful little house-elf.

"Thanks Winky" said the girl who realised she was tucked up in bed. With a bang Winky was gone and Tulip leapt out of her bed to go and get some food.

She trundled through the hoards of large children on a quest for the doors of The Great Hall. After a year of walking to dinner, Tulip was used to just going with the flow as all of them were going to the same place anyway.

At the doors she broke off from the wave of young adults and teetered over to her high chair. As soon as she sat down a large stew appeared in front of her, complete with dumplings and buttered bread. Her little mouth watered at the sight.

She scarpered down the meal as if she hadn't eaten in years and was feeling like a whale after eating so much. She looked to her left and saw Harry sitting in the same position as her; he was also extremely full and very satisfied with his evening meal.

Harry had thought about when he would have to leave and had asked Snape if he could watch over Tulip whilst he was gone. Snape agreed so vehemently that Harry felt extremely happy to leave knowing that Snape would never hurt Tulip and would handle her like a wafer thin bit of ice.

After refusing pudding on account of their bursting stomachs the Potters retired to their room.

Harry decided that t was now or never.

"Tulip, you know Mr. Dumbles had to speak with me this morning...?" questioned Harry with a shaky voice.

"Yes, I used my time wisely!" beamed the child, thinking about how Picksly squealed when that egg pelted her face. Ahh best part of the day she agreed in her mind.

"Well, he had to tell me some news...I'm going to be leaving for a while to do some important business..." Harry glanced at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"I have to leave Hogwarts!" cried the child in desperation.

"No." Said Harry, shaking his head, "You will stay here with Mr. Snapey-Snape."

"But you won't be here." Sniffled the little girl. Harry gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"No but I'll be with you like I always am... and I can charm Mrs. Singe to hold some of my happy memories and cuddles!" persuading the girl in his arms, "does that sound okay?"

He felt her nod against his tummy, all he did was huddle her closer into him.

After she fell asleep in his arms he picked up Mrs. Singe, a green stuffed dragon toy that periodically spouted flames, and used her as a sort of pensieve to hold lots of memories of Harry cuddling Tulip and kissing her forehead, things that she liked to do. Harry had woken up a few times to her playing with his hair in a soothing way and decided she must do it every morning as his hair was constantly twisted and uncontrollable.

He heard the fire start roaring and walked over just to see Ron's face appear. He time spent in the sun had tanned him and the harsh physical exercise had thinned his chubby cheeks.

"Hey Harry mate!" Came the call of Ron's cheerful demeanour.

"Hi Ron" was the monotonous reply of Harry.

"Look Harry, mate, we didn't want to have to bring you out here but we've held it off as long as we could but we are in desperate need of your assistance! Nobody has the same power as you, especially since Tu was born!"

"I know Ron, I know! But I still don't like it!"

"None of us wanted this Harry! I wish it would all just end but 'tis the way of the world my friend." Ron sighed "I've got to go but I will see you soon. Give my love to Tulip please." In the background came a muffled shout, "And 'Mione's too."

"Will do Ron" Harry saluted his friend before turning and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a very short chapter but i didnt want to overload you with loads of stuff in the first one and theres a time break between these chapters...i just thought it worked better this way.... please do tell me what you think!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy paced in front of the fireplace at his New York town house.

"Draco please do return to Hogwarts! You are one of the finest teachers of D.A.D.A and I know that you would love to come back!" Albus was fighting to get Draco to return to the place that he had learned to love and love in...

"Is _Potter_ still there..?" it was spat out snide and nasty but also laced with hurt and pain.

"No. He left due to unfortunate events which required his presence." Said the old professor.

"Okay..." Draco wanted to return worse than anything in the world but he currently was working at the Eagle Key School for the Magically Gifted.

"You will return to Hogwarts!" jubilation came to the withered old face.

"Yes, I will resign tomorrow." Said Draco.

"Do not worry my dear boy, for that has been taken care of." Dumbledore had the twinkling back in his eye once again.

"When shall I arrive?" asked the young man.

"Whenever it accommodates you, young Malfoy. I will be seeing you soon, good bye" the fire dropped down to a warm glow and Draco slouched into one of the large sofas, contemplating on what had just happened.

* * *

Harry stared at his daughter sleeping for the last time. He moved to her bed and gently shook her awake.

"I love you Tulip. Don't forget that, and don't get in too much trouble when I'm gone! But don't forget that I'm always here" he pointed to her bracelet "and here" he pointed to her little heart "wherever you go!"

"I love you to daddy" the little girl gave her dad one last big squeezy hug before falling back to sleep. Harry wasn't surprised she fell asleep again, it was currently 2:30am and he was to leave by portkey in 15 minutes.

He gathered his trunk and trudged to the owlery to say good bye to Hedwig and Skillet. He did not know why his daughter named her owl after a type of pan but of each to their own, he though with a shrug.

"Keep my daughter safe Hogwarts" Harry whispered and with that was thrown into the blistering hot dunes.


	3. Chapter 3

First off Thank-You to:

Taxicat2

Sheireen

Mrs.R.-Jones

zoebeansmomy

Hermione Jean Potter

Elektra107

Kristapetal

P-Himitsu

alexlee4samjeane

shadowcatxme

For all favouriting's and alerts! And a special thank you too:

njferrell

Sheireen

Flying Chrissy

YouPutTheHateInMyHeart

For being the only people to review!! It really made my day you guys!

Now on with the update!

* * *

Draco Malfoy looked up at the magnificent castle through the bars of large wrought iron gates.

"Ahh the comforts of home" thought his cynical brain with a snicker.

Even though he was being rather negative about the whole thing he couldn't help liking being back at the place that had tormented him so. Though the place held many memories of things he would rather forget it also made him think of wonderful times that he longed for once again.

"And when did I turn into such a girl!" also though the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor with vengeance.

The gates slowly opened as a figure clad in all black trudged down the path to meet him.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy! I trust you have been well these long years?" asked the flat voice of a certain potions professor.

"Yes thank you Severus. Have you been well yourself?" asked the blond haired man as he walked next to his godfather.

The long walk up the driveway was filled with many pleasantries as the two men caught up after nearly half a decade without contact.

This whole procession was watched by small steel eyes. She had been told by Snape that she was not to approach this man at all.

"_Why not Sevy?" she asked with true confusion._

"_That is not something I am to discuss with you my little one" sighed the black haired man before he settled the young child into her new room down in the dungeons._

Tulip planned mercilessly from her view out of the Gryffindor Tower of ways to watch this new figure that was oh so familiar. Her little face quickly disappeared from the window as she went to negotiate with a certain friend of hers.

Still crossing the vast grounds of the castle Draco saw a young girl, she was maybe a 6th or 7th year but he couldn't decide.

"Who is that Severus?" He said pointing to the bushy brown haired girl.

"Zulemanix Corretta Blimpkazanic. Weird child she is"

Malfoy studied the girl as she practically floated around the grounds. Her normally black robes had large patches of various fabrics stitched over them and her robes had no sleeves showing off heavily tattooed arms. Around her neck were many pieces of jewellery and each ear had 15 different piercings. She was not a tall girl, her full height probably only reached at maximum of 5ft 4 and she wore no shoes on her feet.

"She _is_ rather strange looking." Replied Draco.

"She is in your 4th year D.A.D.A class; she does have a funny character. Studies hard. Shame she's a Gryffindor..."

"She's a 4th year!!" uttered Draco in disbelief.

"She has always seemed much older but yes she is a fourth year student. I trust you know where your rooms are, if you don't then call for a house elf to show you. I have business to attend to. I will see you at dinner."

And with a swish of robes the haughty old potions professor was gone.

Zulemanix watched the two figures as they crossed the large expanse of grass. She noticed the movement up in the tower and saw a young figure disappear from view.

'Aha the little monster is scheming something!' thought the young girl. That thought was quickly stolen away as she saw the distinct glitter of grass piskie wings and dived for the little fiend. She quickly put the nasty little bugger in a jar.

"I think I'll call you Von Eberting!" she said with a proud grin. She stuck the jar into one of her self-made pockets and carried on hunting.

Tulip was on a mission now, she knew that Snape knew she was up too something so now she had to be extra careful, she had scoured the dorms for Zu and she wondered where that crazy girl with the purple eyes was.

Snape was striding through the castle in search of a certain Potter child.

'Where is that little blighter!' he thought as he checked yet another hidey-hole.

Draco Malfoy had easily settled into his new rooms he didn't know why but he felt comfort in the room, as if there was a presence their giving him a hug. He had all his belongings neatly arranged and was ready just in time for dinner.

As he descended the stairs Draco was sure he saw a flash of icy blonde hair of the exact shade of his but quickly shook his head and told himself that he was going crazy. As he entered the great hall through the teacher's entrance the hall fell silent. Dumbledore stood up.

"Everyone; I would like to welcome our newest member staff Professor Malfoy. He will be teaching D.A.D.A. for the rest of the year. That is all. Enjoy your meal!"

Everyone burst out in mutters but got down to eating as a glorious meal appeared in front of them.

From her place next to Zulemanix at the Gryffindor table, Tulip watched her other daddy eating his evening meal. She had rushed past him on the stairs on the way to the great hall, she would have stopped him and chatted but Snape was lurking somewhere and she could not risk it.

"You look like our new professor" whispered a dreamy voice in her ear.

"It's cause he's my daddy!" excitedly whispered the young girl in Zu's ear.

"Ahh Wizarding male pregnancy! You don't see that often...." Zulemanix's voice wavered along as if she was in a trance.

"You say big girl words" giggled the 4 year old and they both stopped the chatter to eat.

From his place on the teachers table Draco could easily see the gap where a small black head sat.

"Since when did Hogwarts accept toddlers?" He said to Snape beside him.

"She's potters child." He replied with a cough.

"Is she some sort of magical protégé thing or does he just get special treatment and get free day care here" Draco said this all with a clipped tone.

"No. He was the D.A.D.A Professor before you and he can hardly take a child into a battlefield!" Snape replied in a just as clipped tone as Malfoy.

"Where's her mother!"

"I cannot divulge that information with you." The conversation was ended there.

Draco entered his first lesson, 4th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, 2 minutes late. He did this on purpose to make sure that everyone would be there already.

He breezed through and put his things on the desk at the front. He was about to call a register when the weird girl from the grounds floated in.

'What is her name!' thought his brain furiously. As he watched her he realised that she had no bag and wondered where her things were.

Zulemanix was slightly late for her first lesson but she noted that her professor had only just placed his things on the desk, this was good as it gave her extra time.

'Which pocket did I put my parchment in' she wondered.

Draco watched the girl in interest as she placed various items on her desk from the patches on her robes, which actually turned out to be pockets. He noted jars full of grass piskies and vials of various potions.

"Aha!" he heard her dreamy voice utter as she found her quill and inkwell. She stood for a further five minutes of silence and objects until she pulled out a long line of parchment. She finished the whole shebang off by digging around in her hedge of hair and pulling out her wand.

"Are you quite finished Miss. Blimpkazanic?" he sharply asked her.

"I think so... OUCH!" she quickly retracted her finger and started sucking on it.

"What now!" asked Draco exasperatedly.

"Von Eberting bit me" he did not want to even ask who the hell 'Von Eberting' was.

He could finally start teaching.

The lesson was nearly over when there was a small pattering knock at the door. He was about to answer it when Zulemanix got up and said

"It's for me" and walked to the door. He watched as she stooped down to a low level and whispered to a figure he could not see.

She quickly stood up and returned to her seat.

"Are you quite finished?" he asked with anger lacing his tone.

"Yes sir, I think I am" she said in a far away voice.

"Good!" he was already sick of this child's insolence and bad manners. She was as bad as that Luna Lovegood from back in his days!

When the day finished everyone descended to the great hall for dinner. Draco sat at his perch at the end of the teachers table and watched as the carbon copy of Harry walked through the door. He noted how her hair was the exact messy black that he loved to stroke in the morning and how her eyes were the same dazzling green that he stared into. He looked at her attire and was amazed at how formal the girl looked. She had on a clean white shirt, black pressed shorts and a long sleeveless Slytherin green knitted cardigan, all topped off with mid calf length black military style lace up boots. He wondered why she looked so smart, before he had seen her in very relaxed muggle clothing which was a far cry from what she was currently wearing.

He watched in awe as the young girl happily trotted to the Slytherin table and hopped up onto an already placed seat next to a girl with bright emerald hair cut in a choppy bob with a side fringe and black lined almond coloured eyes.

It really annoyed Draco how much the girl looked like her father.

"Did Potter go out and find his identical twin sister and then get her pregnant cause that kid looks so much like him!" Draco said to Snape. Severus did pick up on the whine in his tone but wondered what the hell Draco was on about, he thought that the child looked so much more like Draco then Harry and was rather confused as why Draco had not picked up on this.

"How does she look like Potter so much?" questioned the overly confused potions professor.

"The black hair, the bright green eyes, her Gryffindor-ness! It's all there! All you need is a Weasley and a Granger and you would have the fricking golden trio!" the whole little conversation-slash-argument they were having was all heard by a certain small girl through her favourite uncles device. She quickly reeled in her extendable ear and put on her thinking face. Something rather fishy was going on here! She had blonde hair not black! And she had grey eyes not green! Well they had small flecks of emerald within the sterling of them but that was it.

"Uh oh!" said Christiana next to her, "Everybody watch out Tulip's got her thinking face on!"

She grinned a little at this statement. She really had a great reputation already.

After eating and chatting with her fellow Slytherins, as she liked to call them, she bade them good night. She left only after being complimented many times on her clothing and was told that she was to visit the Slytherins again soon.

She quickly dashed pat the teachers table as to catch up with Snape as he glided from the Great Hall; she stopped quickly to tell Mr Dumbles that the suit of armour on the 6th floor staircase had left his post and ran on again.

As Draco watched the child fly past him again he could not help but notice that her hair again appeared to be a short blonde cut, rather similar to his thick hairstyle, than its initial long black locks. He was beginning to think something rather fishy was afoot....


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this has taken me song long to update... I'm not on ff.n as much as I used to be ( I now lurk in LJ and tumblr..) but at the request of my real in life friend Abzter I will update because she doesn't even like HP but told me it was good (cheah..) so I decided to update for everyone who actually likes this pile of donkey... Anyway! Here we go!

* * *

Zulemanix floated her way through the library doors stopping only momentarily to wave at Madame Pince and then floated on through until she found Tulip surrounded by a stack of books in the corner.

"And what may your small little brain be looking for..?" Zulemanix wavered in Tulips ear.

"I think my Dad has cast a glamour on me." Tulip said with a pout on her baby face.

"And you know this how..?" Zulemanix really did want to know... it seemed that Tulip always knew when something was going on and who was up to what.

"I listened to Daddy Draco talking to Sevy and he said I had black hair! I do not have black hair or green eyes! I was outraged and felt that something fishy was afoot! So I'm doing an Aunt 'Mione and finding out how to break the spell!" Zulemanix laughed a light hearted giggle at the indignant look on Tulips face.

"There there Tulip... Want to come and catch piskies with me?" Tulips look was so scalding Zulemanix felt as if her face should be a melted pile of goo on the floor.

"I will take that as a no and take my leave then.." and with that she floated her way back out of the doors, once again stopping momentarily to wave at Madame Pince, and out into the darkening garden of the Castle.

Around half past nine Snape began to feel slightly inclined to worry where his young ward was. She had only returned to the dungeons to collect a few items and then had quickly scampered off to wherever she wanted. He felt tempted to go find a compliant suit of armour to go and collect her but his worries were put to rest when he heard the sound of grating stone and tiny pattering feet.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were..." Snape drawled.

"Worry you mean Sevy," Tulip shot him a dazzling gappy grin, "I was only in the library!"

"No doubt causing obscene amounts of trouble with that Blimpkazanic girl." Snapes face looked like someone had just stabbed him.

"C'mon Sevy! She's not that bad! A true Gryffindor and she's really cool!"

"'Cool' such a muggle term... anyway I think it maybe a certain someones bed time!" Snape got a wicked grin on his face, "and we all know what happens to little girls who can't get into bed on time..."

Tulip took off running for her room. Years of time spent with Snape meant that he knew all of her most ticklish spots which Snape never failed to notice were the exact same ones as Dracos.

Tulip quickly hid under her duvet, clinging tightly to Mrs Singe, she heard Snape walk in and set a mug of hot chocolate down on her bedside table.

"you can come out, no tickling I swear.." she cracked the tiniest portion of her head out and looked at Snape before deeming it safe enough and letting the covers fall. She quickly grabbed the hot chocolate and downed it, still tightly clinging to her stuffed dragon.

Placing her mug back on the side she quickly snuggled herself down with Mrs Singe and demanded a story from Snape.

"Which one would you like tonight? The one about the crazy mud flinging potatoes or maybe the one about the demented headless chicken..?"

Tulip made it seem as if she was deciding but she already knew what she wanted to hear.

"Tell me a story about Daddy and Daddy Draco!"

If Snape had been drinking he would have sprayed it everywhere, so he chose to instead, choke on his own spit. Coughing and spluttering he managed to wheeze out,

"WHAT!"

* * *

So review, fave, stalk... Whatever suits you just do something! I hope that you will continue to support this fanfic for a little while longer and I hope that I finish it!


End file.
